1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tablet packing apparatus and more particularly to a tablet packing apparatus which is suited to feed specially administrative tablets (for example, pyrine medicine) to a tablet vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a tablet packing apparatus in which tablets stored in a tablet feed section are fed through a common passage and contained in a tablet vessel fed from a tablet vessel feed section.
However, in the tablet packing apparatus, even specially administrative tablets such as pyrine medicines and histamine tablets which cause allergy or so to some patients are conveyed through the common passage. Thus, dust from the specially administrative tablets remain on the common passage, allowing the dust to adhere to the surface of other general tablets which are conveyed through the common passage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tablet packing apparatus in which it is possible to feed specially administrative tablets separately from general tablets.
The present invention provides, as a solution to the above-described problems with the prior art, a tablet packing apparatus in which tablets fed from a plurality of feeder vessels in a tablet feed section through a common passage are contained in a tablet vessel fed from a tablet vessel feed section. The apparatus includes:
a tablet reserving member disposed below the feeder vessel which stores specially administrative tablets, the tablet reserving member having a lower opening, the tablet reserving member receiving the specially administrative tablets fed from the feeder vessel; and
a shutter which is movable to open and close the lower opening of the tablet reserving member, whereby when setting the tablet vessel beneath the tablet reserving member and moving the shutter to open the lower opening of the tablet reserving member, the specially administrative tablets are fed into the tablet vessel without passing through the common passage.
According to the present invention, the specially administrative tablets such as pyrine medicines and histamine tablets are contained in the tablet reserving member and then fed into the tablet vessel without passing through the common passage. Thus, dust generated during conveyance of the specially administrative tablets do not adhere to the other general tablets which pass through the common passage.
It is preferable that the tablet reserving member is separated from the feeder vessel and connected to the feeder vessel by means of a tube. Thus, it is possible to select a place where the specially administrative tablets are fed from the tablet reserving member. It is also possible to dispose the tablet reserving member at a desired place, resulting in effective dispensing work of the specially administrative tablets.
It is preferable that the tablet reserving member includes a biasing member for biasing the shutter so as to close the lower opening of the tablet reserving member and the shutter is formed with a cutout portion with which the tablet vessel engages, whereby when engaging the tablet vessel with the cutout portion to push the shutter, the shutter opens the lower opening of the tablet reserving member. Thus, it is possible to easily position the tablet vessel beneath the tablet reserving member and smoothly open the shutter, enhancing workability.
It is preferable that the tablet reserving member includes an indicator for indicating that the specially administrative tablets have been fed into the tablet reserving member, thereby preventing mis-operations.
It is also preferable that the tablet reserving member includes a sensor for detecting opening or closing of the lower opening of the tablet reserving member by the shutter, whereby the specially administrative tablets can be fed from the tablet vessel only when the sensor detects closing of the lower opening of the tablet reserving member. Thus, it is possible to prevent mis-operation and feed a desired number of tablets.